Dogs
by Friends Are Like Potatoes
Summary: Percy wants a dog! And he won't shut up with it. Annabeth gets fed up and finally gives in. :  Cute oneshot about Percy, Annabeth, and puppies!  REVISED! EDITED!


**12.16.10- Okay guys, I was reading through my stories and realized how much they truly SUCK! So, I decided, while I'm on this HIATUS, that I would edit all of my stories. This now has more detail, correct grammar, spelling, and stuff. ENJOY!**

**Hello Everyone!**

**Salut à tous!**

**Hola a todos!**

**Hei alle sammen!**

**Ciao a tutti!**

**And last but not least….. in GREEK!**

**Γεια σε όλους!**

**SO….. I'm back! Aren't you guys happy? No? Fine…. I'm still writing**

**Okay this story was inspired by a dream I had. **

**The dream was this:**

**I was a princess in some kind of far away land and I married a prince. Then, we moved into this small cottage thing, then I said "I want a dog!" and he said "okay," then he bought me a dog. (Hey! Don't judge me, I can't control my dreams!)**

**Okay so here is my story!**

"I want a dog." Percy whined. He always whined like that.

"Of course you do," I said. Percy really was annoying. Why did I decide to move in with Seaweed Brain? Oh yeah, because I love him, such a stupid reason.

"I really want a dog," Percy whined again. _Shut up! I'm trying to do my work! _I mentally screamed at him.

"Do I have to tell you why we can't get a dog? Again," We've had this conversation before. Percy's always wanted a dog. We live in a small apartment that didn't allow large dogs. Unfortunately, Percy preferred large dogs. He said that small dogs yap too much. _He _yaps too much.

"No, but I still think we should really get a dog." Oh, my oh-so-stupid Seaweed Brain.

"Percy, I've told you already. We can't get a dog! It would probably die anyways, considering how many monsters we fight." I tried reasoning with him, _again. _

"I still, really, really, really, want a dog."

"Percy, just please, shut up,"

"Fine." He muttered. Then he shut up. It's a miracle!

He stayed quiet a little longer, but then he started up again. I guess my dream just wasn't meant to be.

"Annabeth?" he asked.

"Yes?" I asked, very annoyed.

"Why can't we just get some kind of Hellhound or something. Then it can fight monsters with us."

"No, we cannot get a hellhound. They are way too big for an apartment in Manhattan. Really, Seaweed Brain, how much seaweed is up there?"

"I don't know, a lot." He said, walking off to the refrigerator. He grabbed a carton of milk and drank some of it.

"Atleast use a glass!" I yelled from my office. Percy always did that. "You're not the only one living here!"

"Why? It's already empty. It would just waste another glass, then you'd have to do unnecessary dishes." He said throwing away the empty milk carton

"You mean _you _would have to do the dishes?" I muttered. He didn't hear me.

"Hey, Annabeth, we need to go grocery shopping!" he yelled from the kitchen, "All we have is a bag of peanuts, and that's not going to last long." _SHUT UP! SHUT UP!_

"Okay, fine, we'll go shopping later, after I finish these blueprints,"

"Okay," he said walking off to some other part of the apartment. He shut up! I guess the gods wanted me to survive.

*line break*

When I finished my blueprints, I grabbed my bag and dug through it until I found my wallet. I made sure that I had enough money. I did. If I didn't, I probably would just use Percy's anyways.

"Seaweed Brain! Let's go!" I yelled from the doorway.

"Okay, be there in a second!" he yelled back. He came down the stairs.

"Let's go‼" he said as he pulled me out of the apartment door. He was really hyper, and a hyper Percy is _never _good.

We got in Percy's super awesome Maserati Spyder **(A/N: Percy got his dream car‼!)** Percy sat in the driver's seat and I sat in the passenger seat.

We drove to the grocery store and bought all we needed. All the while, Percy was talking about getting a dog. It was very annoying. He _really _needed to shut up.

carried everything to the car and again, Percy was in the driver's seat. He was jumping up and down in his seat. Why must you gods torture me today?

"Why are you jumping?" I asked him.

"Just 'cuz it's fun," he replied, still jumping in his seat. "And I'm hyper!"

I looked at him funny, "Okay?" Great. Hyper Percy. Now all we need is a drunken Grover and we'll have the perfectly psycho mariachi band.

He smiled the whole time we drove home, still jumping in his seat. Well, at least I thought we were going home. Instead, it looked like we were going to Camp HalfBlood.

"Where are we going?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Camp HalfBlood." I knew it!

"Why?"

"Because I have a surprise!" he yelled. That hurt my ears. Okay, now he needed to shut up.

"What is it?" I questioned once more.

"Now, if I told you it wouldn't be much of a surprise would it?" Stupid Seaweed Brain.

I grumbled and sat silent until we reached the hill.

"Here we are!" he said, getting out of the car.

I got out of the car, too, and followed him out. Chiron and some other year round campers greeted us as we walked to the arena.

When we arrived at the arena, I saw Miss O' Leary and a miniature version of her. It was so cute!

"OH MY GODS!" I yelled, "It's a puppy!" I ran up to the black, furry dog.

"Yup! That's the surprise! Miss O' Leary had a pup." Percy told me.

"She did?" I said, trying to keep my voice level down. I was just really surprised. "She's so cute!"

"Um, he, I think." Percy corrected me. Oh, look, it's Percy, the Seaweed Brain, correcting me. Gods, what has the world come to?

"Oh whatever! **He's **cute anyways!" I said, emphasizing the word_ he._ "What's his name?" I asked.

"Well,_ he_ isn't named yet. We were kind of hoping that you'd name him. Chiron said that we could keep him."

I looked at the dog once more. I couldn't deny a dog now. He was just so freaking cute! Besides, he was small. And he was a hellhound. They could defend themselves. But they would get big pretty soon. When he got bigger… guess we could worry about the later.

"We're going to name him Snoopy!" I said, remembering my favorite cartoon as a kid.

"Like the cartoon?" Percy asked stupidly.

"Yes, like the cartoon, or we can name him Percy Jr. because he's as jumpy as you. Plus he probably drools a lot. Like you." I explained.

"HEY!"

I laughed and scooped up the little puppy in my arms.

"How old is she?" I asked Percy

"Um, _he _is about 15 weeks old." He told me "Wait! We're keeping him?"

"No, duh! Of course we're keeping him! How could we not? He's sooo cute!"

"Oh, well I thought you needed more convincing because you usually don't give in so often. Most times, it takes months of complaining for me to convince you."

"Are you trying to make me change my mind?"

Percy shut up after that. _Finally!_

"Let's go," I told Percy "See yah, Mrs. O' Leary! Thanks for your puppy! We'll take good care of it!" Oh great, I'm talking to a dog. I turned to Chiron "See yah Chiron! Hopefully soon!" I called as we left to the car.

When we got into the car, I put Snoopy on my lap. He was just so cute!

I realized that I didn't know what we were going to do when he got bigger. "So, what are we going to do when Snoopy gets bigger? After all he is a hellhound."

"Aw, crap." Yup, there's Seaweed Brain, always thinking ahead.

(Did you catch the sarcasm there?)

**So… how was that? I really liked this one.. Well the idea anyways. I don't know about my grammar and how much you liked it. Sorry, to me, it sounded really rushed but that's **

**how I think ALL of my stories are sooooo just let me now if it is too rushed. I will try to fix it!**

**Well, please review! Those things make me happy! Whoever reviews will get a cupcake**


End file.
